


Nightmares in Blue and Gray

by elizabethemerald



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/pseuds/elizabethemerald
Summary: Jester has nightmares of losing Yasha to Obann, Beau tries to hide that she does too.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Nightmares in Blue and Gray

Beau sat up straight, her breathing heavy. She strained her senses as she fumbled one handed for her goggles. Just as she found the goggles she heard the noise that had woke her up again. She was on her feet, slipping the goggles over her head before her brain had even caught up with her. She knew that sound. 

The room around her brightened as the goggles slid over her eyes. Her room that she shared with Jester in the Xhorhaus. She padded silently across the room to the Tiefling in question. 

Jester was still asleep, her sheets tangled around her body, as she struggled in a nightmare. Beau knew Jester had nightmares. Most often about what the Iron Shepards did to her, Fjord and Yasha. Occasionally she had nightmares about facing the blue dragon alone. 

“Snap out of it Yasha!”

Jester’s breathless sob squeezed Beau’s chest like a vice. She was having a nightmare about losing Yasha. Beau moved to her side in an instant, one hand on her shoulder to gently shake her awake and the other to wipe sweat soaked hair from her face. 

“Yasha!” Jester’s scream woke her up fully. Her hand shot to Beau’s wrist as she sat up, looking wildly around. Beau winced at Jester’s grip on her arm, it would be easy for a stranger to underestimate her strength, but if she gripped any harder she could break Beau’s wrist. 

“Its ok Jester. You’re ok.” Beau whispered to Jester as her panting slowed into sobs. 

Beau held her as tightly as she dared while Jester’s grip on her arm slowly eased. Jester cried in her arms, desperate, painful tears at the lingering memory of a door slamming shut, Yasha imprisoned in body and mind on the other side. 

Jester didn’t speak, didn’t say anything about her nightmare. When her sobs stilled, she kept her grip on Beau’s body and leaned back to her pillow, slowly returning to sleep. 

Beau knew there would be no more sleep for her. She would stay awake and guard Jester from her dreams. She laid there, with Jester’s arms wrapped around her, her head on her shoulder, staring at the ceiling. Forcing her brain not to think about Jester, to not think about Yasha, and failing at both. 

Fortunately the others either hadn't noticed Jester screaming in her nightmare or decided not to mention it. Caduceus, always the most observant, gave her a little healing during breakfast to remove the hand shaped bruise from her wrist. 

The next weeks were a constant struggle. Jester looked haggard. She wasn't sleeping well with the constant nightmares, that were only made worse by her scrying on Yasha and watching her struggle against Obann's control. Beau could only watch each time as her face twisted with grief while Jester was in the midst of the scry. 

Beau knew she looked almost as bad. While her eyes weren't red rimmed from crying like Jester’s, she was still exhausted from trying to watch over Jester’s dreams while she slept. She wasn't able to stop the nightmares from coming, but she could be there to pull Jester from their clinging embrace and to hold her while she cried herself back to sleep. 

"Beau, wake up!" 

The voice battled through her senses as she pulled herself away from the nightmare. A hand brushed her shoulder and on instinct her fist whipped out, she felt something wood crack and splinter from the force. The pain in her knuckles finished dragging her from sleep. 

She reached out with her Ki, sensing the world around her. She could feel a warm, almost electric heat sharing a bed with her. 

"Yasha?" Beau croaked. 

Yasha always had this electrifying warmth to her, probably from her angelic blood, but there was no accompanying scent of ozone. The only other smell was an earthy one, like a vibrant garden. 

"Beau? Are you ok?"

It took a second to recognize Reani's voice. Of course the other Aasimar would remind her of Yasha. There was a moment of shuffling then Reani lit up before her eyes, her halo glowing softly. 

Reani laid in the bed next to her, her sheets pulled up to her chest, the light of her magic shining on the gilded freckles that decorated her darker skin. 

"Beau?" Her voice, plaintive. 

Beau gave a stiff nod before untangling herself from the sheets and standing up. 

"I'm going to go for a walk." Her voice sounded hoarse in her own ears. Reani watched while Beau dressed quickly, throwing pants and wraps on in a hurry. 

"You'll get her back."

Beau froze at Reani's words. 

"What did you say?"

"You'll get Yasha back. You and Jester will save her. Whatever it takes, I'm sure the two of you will get your friend back."

Beau gave another nod, some how even more awkward than the first. Then she finished getting dressed and left, desperate to hide her face. 

Again a muffled sound snapped Beau to wakefulness. She jumped to her feet, the events from the Chantry of the Dawn still echoing in her head. For once, it wasn’t Jester who had was having the nightmare. The tiefling was still asleep, though groggily coming awake because of Beau’s movement. 

Across the small room of the cottage Beau could see Yasha. The massive woman didn’t struggle in her sleep like Jester would, but Beau could still hear the soft growling noise, like a dog worrying at a bone coming her. 

Jester rose, shaking sleep from her head to stand at Beau’s back. After another growl came from Yasha she stepped around Beau to sit on the side of Yasha’s bed. Beau moved with her, they had finally gotten Yasha back. She wasn’t going to allow nightmares to take her again. 

Yasha’s eyes snapped open at Jester’s soft touch, Beau readied herself in case Yasha struck out in her sleep addled state. However her only response was to look closely at the two women sitting on her bed, before raising a slow hand to gently cup their cheeks. Beau softly nuzzled the hand at her cheek while Jester pulled Yasha into a hug. Silent tears rolled down Yasha’s cheeks at their attention. 

“We’re ok Yasha.” Jester whispered, the words sounding extra soft in her lilting accent. “We’re together again.”

Beau crawled over Yasha to press her back against the wall while Jester gently pushed her back onto the bed. Now on either side of the Aasimar’s broad shoulders, the held her, overjoyed that while the nightmares might continue, the living nightmare was over, and Yasha was free to stay with them. 


End file.
